


Breakfast for Two

by evansrogerskitten



Category: John Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural John Winchester
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Written for Fluff Appreciation Day. A friend suggested that she’d read anything I wrote, even John reading a cereal box. So here’s John Winchester reading a cereal box :)





	Breakfast for Two

I tired to ignore his rustling as I read a serious article about politics in the newspaper. Finally I looked up with an annoyed glare. 

“I’m trying to read.” 

John’s eyes widened behind his black framed glasses. He scooted the cereal box between us like he was building a carbohydrate fortress. “Sorry.”

I was able to concentrate for another minute before I heard him humming and hawwing behind the box. 

“What’re you doing John?”

“I’m reading too.” He looked up at me. His bare shoulders hunched over the box and my eyes strayed across his tattoos. 

“You’re reading the cereal box?” 

“Yeah.” He nodded, a bite of cracklin’ oat crunching between his teeth. “It’s got an article about healthy hearts on the back. Did you know we’re supposed to be getting omega 3 supplements from our food?” 

I shook my head and went back to the paper. I was not in the mood that morning. 

“Hmmmm…” John continued. “It’s got a lot of fiber in it. That’s good. Vitamins too. Do you take a vitamin, sweetheart?”

“What?” I snapped. “Just eat your breakfast, John. You’re like a freakin three-year-old.” 

John went back to the cereal box. “Hmmmm a lotta vitamin C. No cholesterol! That’s good.”

I closed my eyes and bit my lip. I’d been in such a terrible mood and now John was reading the cereal box in his deep baritone and I couldn’t help but blush. I sat up straighter in my chair and returned to the paper.  

“I wonder what the difference between vitamin B6 and 12 is? It’s good that it has vitamin D too.” He carried on, taking bites between sentences. I hated it when people talked with food in their mouth but somehow he sounded even sexier. “Percent daily values are a little confusing. I don’t care about that part.” 

The newspaper shook in my hands as I stifled my giggles. Whether John realized it or not any time I was in a shitty mood or something bad had happened, he could always make me feel better. 

“Huh, all these ingredients look okay.” He nodded his head before taking the last bite of cereal. I watched him get up and wash it out before putting it in the dishwasher. As he walked back over he adjusted the waistband of his plaid pajama pants. I watched him close up the cereal box, giving it one last skim over before slowly looking over the paper. 

“You want some cereal, sweetheart?” He holding out the box as a peace offering. “It’s good. Apparently good for us.” 

I smiled and put down the paper. “Was it good?”

“Its delicious.” He grinned. “I’ll make you some if you want?” 

I shook my head. “I’m okay. Thanks though.”

He stepped over and leaned down to plant a kiss on the top of my head. “I’m gonna go take a shower.” I watched him pause before he left the kitchen. “You should join me if you want.” 

The newspaper was on the floor and the cereal forgotten as I raced him down the hallway to the bathroom, my mood vastly improved. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
